Ken's Problem, Farfie's Answer
by Sara Jo Wolfe
Summary: Alas, more Ken angst for all you lovers of Ken! Shounen-ai: Ken x Omi and Ken x Youji pairing. Yes, Farfie has a large role, but he isn't seen much because it is centered around Ken. Enjoy!


Ken's Problem,  
  
Farfie's Answer  
  
Weiss Kreuz  
  
3-17-2002  
  
Author's Notes: This is a piece that definitely resembles the way many people think. They're so desperate that they want someone else to solve their problems, even if it's the entirely wrong person. In the end, each person has to solve their own problems . . . but that doesn't mean they can't have friends for their support. ^^  
  
Story Info: Shounen-ai: Ken x Omi and Youji x Ken. Lots and lots and lots of angst in this one – severity of angst in this order - Ken angst, Omi angst, Youji angst, Aya angst. This story is told in present tense with past tense flash backs. :::lots of fun::: Ken is the main character, but the other Weiss definitely come in to play. Farfie has a *HUGE* roll, but he has little script time. This is intentional . . . because you have to figure out what happened to Ken. :::does a dance::: Poor Kenken . . . I'm so mean to him.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
I can't stand this world anymore. There are so many happy faces lighting up this world; faces filled with the purest form of contentment. Damn them – damn them all! Everyday I walk the streets of town hoping to see pain . . . . Of course I don't wish it upon them, but I don't want to be the only person around here hurting. Why should I fight this alone?  
  
"Ken-kun, help me, please . . ." Omi gasped for breath as the blood covered Farfie tightened his grip on the blonde. The silver-haired man smiled and nodded at Ken.  
  
"Just for you, Ken . . . just what you wanted."  
  
Ken stood motionless. As much as he wanted to move and help Omi something paralyzed his movements. Instead, he gazed upon him with a helpless stare. Eternity held his gaze there, forcing him to watch as both Aya and Youji charged in to save the newly-unconscious boy. Ken felt his legs collapse beneath him as he fell to the ground crying.  
  
Just inside this innocent little flower shop there are people who are content with themselves. Their lives suck and they don't seem to be affected. Omi-kun runs around naively handing out vibrant flowers to old couples walking down the street. A smile constantly plastered on his young face. What bothers me the most is that he's always prancing around here prepared to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. I don't know why he bothers with me. Haven't I hurt him enough?! He should just give up on me . . . he deserves better anyway.  
  
Ken had awoken to the worried eyes of a sick-looking Omi. The young gaze sent a sharp pain of guilt pulsing through his tired body. A fragile silence spread throughout the room as the brunette became more aware of his surroundings. He tried to sit up but a pain radiated from his head to his arm.  
  
"Don't move, Kenken," Ken heard Omi's gentle voice say, "You need to rest to get better."  
  
So he laid there motionless and still quite disorientated. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had let Omi down, and the younger boy had almost been killed because of his actions.  
  
A tear ran down his face as he closed his eyes.  
  
Aya-kun. He is a man who has suffered such a great loss and still has his pride intact. I lost mine recently. Maybe I never had any pride . . . after all, look at how I treated Omi. And tell me, who has cried who still has their pride? Damn. I don't know where Aya gets his strength.  
  
"He's been bed-ridden for a week now," Aya said sharply, "That boy should have been up and moving after the second day, but he's been out cold since we got him home!"  
  
Aya moved his gaze to the youngest Weiss. His scars had been healing nicely, but his face looked like he had been hit with a deadly plague. His hair was matted against his forehead and large dark rings circled his puffy eyes. Youji tried to get him to eat, but his attempts had been in vain. The boy had lost all hope . . . all desire to do normal activities. He just sat by Ken's side – gently holding his hand and whispering things to try to awaken him.  
  
"Damn," Aya scowled.  
  
"We've got to get Ken motivated so he'll come out of this. We can't afford to lose both of them. I can't afford to lose . . . ," Youji's voice drifted off into the quiet surrounding Ken's bed.  
  
There's always the seemingly invincible Youji. He meanders around here casually; half the time wearing some God awful clothing combination. If only I had a bit of his confidence. I cannot even begin to speak of all the things I wanted to try or the clothes I wanted to wear. Sometimes I wish Aya and Youji would kick my sorry ass into shape, but that would be too easy . . . wouldn't it? I wouldn't have to do anything that way. Maybe that's my problem in its entirety. I'm too damn lazy.  
  
"Iie, he's not coming out of it," Youji said through tears running down his cheeks – his head in his hands. Aya closed Ken's door to separate Youji from the tired Omi. He stared with his heavy gaze on Youji.  
  
"You can't do this, Youji! Stop being so damn conceited. He's going to wake up and we're going to help him! Then, Omi will come out of his trance and be genki again! But if either of them sees you neither will recover!"  
  
The redhead watched as Youji ran a wet hand through his hair. His clothes were actually normal, but Aya noticed that they were wrinkled and even had a few stains on them. He wanted to turn his eyes away from the older man, but he couldn't. Instead, he briefly put his hand on Youji's shoulder before walking back toward the door.  
  
"Pull yourself back together . . . we're going to wake Ken."  
  
There are so many people who are happy. There are people who are in love and others who are just content living. I've lost so much. Farfie . . . even he knew how much I had lost. He told me he'd help me make everything right. He told me he would make sure I would never be able to lose anything again . . . but I was so damn naïve and trusting.  
  
"Damn it, Ken," Aya growled deep in his throat as he shook the sleeping man, "You're going to get up today. You can't wallow in your pain like this! Just look at what you're doing to Omi! He's a wreck and getting worse by the day. You are not helping him by doing this."  
  
The three conscious Weiss looked on as Ken slowly opened his eyes. His face was tired and worn, albeit not as badly as Omi's. Through squinted eyes he looked upon the men he had become attached to and even grown to lean on when he was upset. A tear ran down his face . . .  
  
This is just a waste of time. Why don't I just get a gun, load it, and pull the trigger? Probably because I'd end up shooting above my head . . . . Even the seriously disturbed Farfie has some amount of pride and confidence. The man even has his own morbid sense of happiness! That's a terrible comparison, but when you're considering death, what do you have to lose?  
  
"Gomen nasai . . . gomen nasai . . .," Ken whispered hoarsely from his bed.  
  
"Hey, Ken-kun, catch!"  
  
Cute little Omi . . .  
  
"Don't tell me I'm enjoying this game of Frisbee more than you."  
  
The non-athletic playboy, Youji.  
  
"Hai . . . snap out of it!"  
  
The abrupt and caring Aya.  
  
. . . They are what I have to lose. I can't hurt them again. I can't hurt myself again . . . .  
  
  
  
******  
  
I know . . . lots of angst. TBC . . .?! Maybe, if I can decide how to torture my poor Kenken some more. ^_~ Maybe I'll make him a nice fanfic . . . *ponders*  
  
Slr_bug 


End file.
